Refractory walls used in high temperature furnaces, soaking pits and other applications in steel mills and elsewhere are constructed in various ways in order to provide the desired high temperature resistance required for the particular application and installation. Presently high temperature resistant refractory walls used in furnaces and soaking pits utilize a mixture of crushed raw pyrophyllite, generally of the massive-type, with plastic clay in various compositions to form a monolithic wall. Highly skilled brick masons and other skilled artisans are required to erect a refractory wall gradually increasing the elevation, in sections, by hammering, ramming or compressing, manually with pneumatic hammers, the plastic clay and pyrophyllite "slices" to form a dense and compact wall structure. Erection of a wall must be formed by continuously adding and building, through hammering, ramming or compressing, additional plastic clay and pyrophyllite to form the dense refractory monolithic wall construction. This long established procedure is tedious, time consuming and costly. In addition, the density and refractory characteristics of a wall constructed in this manner may vary considerably from one part to another depending upon the skill of the craftsman. Refractory walls in soaking pits, for example, are subjected periodically to damage caused by impact from an ingot when placed in or withdrawn from the soaking pit. Cracks and other damage to a wall require periodic repairs. The time and extent for making the repairs will depend upon the damage, and repairs may be made by spraying the damaged portion while the soaking pit is at elevated temperatures, but when the damage is extensive, the soaking pit must be permitted to cool sufficiently to enable entrance and access to the damaged area that may necessitate removal of a section and installation of new portions by hammering, ramming or compressing additional material into the damaged area. Suitable plastic mixes containing pyrophyllite may be paddled on the damaged area of the wall when the soaking pit is cooled sufficiently. However, all of the present procedures are extremely costly and time consuming as well as require skilled artisans that are difficult to obtain.